Into the Night
by CiaraFael
Summary: A story in the "How we Met" Installments. 'Don't look back, just keep running….keep running.' Her mind and eyes frantically searched for a solution, and then her body smacked into something that knocked her back onto her butt. "oww…" She looked up to see a man with black hair and startling green eyes staring down at her, "Woman. What are you doing out here?" AU
1. Chapter 1

**Originally I was going to make this story a oneshot...but i want to add more details than that...So, the series How I Met Your Mother may not always be oneshots.**

Into The Night

"I'm sorry, but we don't take those passes on this transit." The bus driver looked over at the young woman trying to board the bus and opened the doors to let her off onto the street. She stood on the sidewalk her long white skirt blowing in the wind, and her red hair coiled into a bun.

Orihime folded her arms over her ample breasts and sighed, what was she going to do now? She watched as the cars raced along the streets and then looked at the side walk. There was only one option. She was going to walk the 15 miles home; her watch said it was 3 pm, so if she walked at 3 mph the entire time she'd be home in 5 hours. 8 o'clock didn't seem too late. She turned in the direction of home and began to walk. She hummed softly to herself as she did and watched as life continued on by her.

3 hours later, it was starting to get cold and dark, and to make matters worse she was in the slums of the town. The men watched her with a cold gleam in their eyes, and the children scampered over to her to ask for money and food. She had none of these things with her and she felt sadness start to seep into her soul.

A man started towards her and Orihime felt her heard begin to pound. They both looked too wealthy to live in this place. One of the men had blue hair and startling blue eyes, and the other had bright pink hair and glasses. They were both tall and imposing, and they began to try to corner her. The man with blue hair wore a startling grin, and the other's mouth was quirked into a smirk. They knew they had her. She lunged and began running away, she knew she had no other choice.

'Don't look back, just keep running….Keep running.' Her mind and eyes frantically searched for a solution, and then her body smacked into something that knocked her back onto her butt. "Oww…"

She looked up to see a man with black hair and startling green eyes staring down at her, "Woman. What are you doing out here?" He extended his hand towards her.

Orihime quickly stood up on her own and darted away from him. She could hear the footsteps of the men behind her and she tried to run again, but the man gently wrapped his fingers around her small wrist and held her in place easily. "You didn't answer me, Woman."

She watched frantically as the men caught up to her and reached out towards her to grab her from the mysterious green eyed stranger. She was pulled behind the man before the other two could reach her. "Grimmjow, Szayzel. Leave this Woman be. She's mine now."

The man called Szayzel sighed and turned around to leave, holding up his hand, "I suppose she is. Too bad, I wanted another experiment." The pink haired man continued walking off leaving only the blue haired man, Grimmjow.

"She's mine Ulquiorra." The man grinned again showing off fangs. "She's my prey. You don't get between a panther and its prey do you?"

Orihime watched as the man she was running from licked his lips, and went to lunge. However, before she could even inhale or blink the man in front of her had Grimmjow pinned down to the ground by his throat. His black hair swirled around his head and his pale skin was illuminated by the moon. Ulquiorra's face was emotionless and Grimmjow was struggling against his hold, and began to shift. All his muscles contorted and he slowly became a panther. The panther scratched at Ulquiorra, and the man hissed, and brought his other hand to Grimmjow's chest before plunging it into his chest. The panther went still and slowly morphed back into a human.

Orihime whimpered and went to back away, what were these things? The man's green eyes turned towards her and she felt herself let out a small scream as he started to walk towards her.

**A/N:**

**Cliffies are wonderful things. ^-^ So yes this is AU...but I am hoping to have some fun with it. For those of you reading The Painful Truth, I am still writing it...but I needed more than one project to divert to at times. ^_^ If you haven't read it, you should, chapter 7 is uploaded, and it was Beta'd by Child of the Ashes(one of my favorite authors).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Chapter 2 of Into the Night. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. ^-^**

Ulquiorra slowly began to walk towards Orihime; Grimmjow's blood was staining her pale hand. She gagged at the sight of it and began to turn to run. The air rushed through her lungs, and her heart pounded in her chest. The scene kept playing in her mind, and the awful sound of bone and skin being broken echoed through her ears.

Her stomach retched again and this time she fell over gagging, and dry heaving, Orihime curled into a ball and tried to stay silent as fear coursed through every vein in her body. A gust of air was her only warning before green eyes stood out in the darkness. They slowly started towards her and without her even knowing, a bright light surrounded her.

Ulquiorra could smell the fear radiating off of the woman lying on the ground. He slowly began to walk towards her, the fear was just too appealing and he…right as he began to reach out towards her a bright light burst from her and he was forced to step back as the light began to burn his skin.

Who was this woman…no…what was she?

His eyes darted over her form and mentally he sneered. She wasn't anything unusual, she was pretty, even one like him would notice that. But there was something that drew him to her; like a light draws darkness. He couldn't control his body as he slowly began to fall to the ground next to her. He again began to reach for her, and this time the barrier did not show. His eyes focused on her face, her eyes were shut, and her body limp. The man slowly let his hand touch her face gently and traced her lips.

What had this woman done to him? What a hiss Ulquiorra drew his hand back. She must be a witch; only a spell could cause him to be allured to her. Ulquiorra drew her into his arms, and stood, she was his, and even if she had him under a spell, he was not going to let someone else take her. Her body pressed against his and he could her body heat seeping into her cold form…

.

.

.

Orihime woke and slowly sat up. Silk sheets slid down her figure, and her hands pressed into a soft mattress. She began to look around and take in her surroundings; heavy white drapes hung over a window, and the wooden flooring was covered in creamy rugs. She began to get up, and slip out of bed in order to walk towards the door. Her feet touched the cold ground with each step, and the soft pitter pattering sound seemed to echo through the quiet room. She reached out to grab the door and gasped at what was on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

**This series will definitely have shorter chapters. So it might almost be like a drabble…..but not always. Some chapters may have 1,000 words while others have 500 words. This one as you can see is rather short. But I thought that it might be a good idea to post it anyways. I will begin to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. The story should not be too long. Since this was actually supposed to be a oneshot….but I wanted to extend it…and mass **

**around with Ulquihime a bit *winks* **

**Review Responses:**

**ulquihime7980: Sorry this took so long. And um…what that a evil laugh? O_O *cowers* sorry, I swear I have a good excuse. T^T don't hurt me.**

**10ShizukaYuukiMistress10: Thanks, and I think you are right. At the moment I do not need and Beta….I do not write at a quick enough pace anyway. -_-; haha**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I will try to update once a month. This is my side story I am working on. The main one remains The Painful Truth….so until that baby is done….this one will remain on my "need to finish soon…but not my priority list". ^-^**


End file.
